


moment's silence when my baby puts his mouth on me

by swimthewholeriogrande



Series: If I Can Make There, I'll Make It Anywhere [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimthewholeriogrande/pseuds/swimthewholeriogrande
Summary: Title from Moment's Silence (Common Tongue) by Hozier





	moment's silence when my baby puts his mouth on me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Moment's Silence (Common Tongue) by Hozier

As it turned out, Jack had a filthy mouth.

Davey shouldn't have been surprised - every newsie swore like a sailor, and Jack was no exception - but the first time he got on his knees for Jack the other boy was cursing before Davey even touched him.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Jack gasped, his hands tight in Davey's hair in a way that would've hurt if Davey wasn't so turned on he couldn't think straight. "You're so hot, shit, baby. I love you." His thumb petted Davey's lower lip, teasing it open, and Davey flicked his tongue obligingly; Jack groaned. "How are you fucking real?"

Dacey rolled his eyes and pulled away as much Jack's grip would allow. The praise made his ears burn. "You gonna let me do this or what?" he teased, and Jack stuck out his tongue.

Jack's cock was painfully hard and standing proud in front of Davey's face, the head shining with precum from their previous foreplay. Davey followed the drip with his tongue, learning the strange salty taste and velvet-iron feel of Jack, and felt nails in his scalp.

"Fuck, that's good." 

Spurred on by the encouragement, Davey took the first few inches into his mouth, being as careful with his teeth as he could, and dipped his tongue under the head. Jack felt bigger in his mouth that he looked; Davey could feel every twitch and throb that ran through his cock and it made his own stiffen. He ambitiously tried to take more, hollowing his cheeks - Jack's hips pushed forward helplessly - and Davey gagged, his throat flexing in protest.

"Sorry!" Jack's hands went from his hair to his face. His eyes were fraught. "M'sorry, Davey, are you okay?" 

Davey remember the exact same thing happened to him and just flashed Jack encouraging sort of eyes and kept going. The choking feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant; if he relaxed his throat, it was fine, and the noises Jack made were worth any discomfort.

It didn't take long before Jack had taken his lead and was thrusting into his mouth, almost whining with pleasure, fucking into Davey's throat. Davey swallowed him down as best he could, working himself through his trousers. There was something so dirty and debauched about this when fully dressed, Jack's britches only undone enough for his cock to fit through and both of their shirts half-open. It made Davey's pulse stutter and his hand on his own crotch work faster.

Jack trembled suddenly after several minutes, the muscles in his thigh spasming. Without warning he guided Davey off and came onto the ground, his whole body wracked with a shudder. Davey was glad he'd remembered that Davey didn't want to swallow; he wasn't sure he wouldn't choke on it and that'd be embarrassing as all hell.

He was going to finish himself off but Jack, numb-drunk with pleasure, pulled Davey to his feet and slotted his thigh between his legs. Davey came from rutting on Jack like an animal, kissing him bitingly and thought, in some hazy corner of his mind, _I could get used to this_.


End file.
